


Wet （日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>カリブ海での任務、５つ星のリゾート、蒸し暑いホテルの部屋。ドリアンは素晴らしい好機を無駄にする。クラウスはもっと頼りになる。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073721) by [musamihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi). 



> (Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-86.html)

もし世の喧騒を気にせず午後二時にビーチで寝ているのに勝ることがあるとすれば、それはピナ・コラーダ２杯のランチのためにお昼に起きた後、世の喧騒を気にせず午後二時にビーチに寝ていることだろう。ということはこれより先は落ちるしかないということか？まるでクレオビスとヴィトン*（訳注1）のようだ、と彼は溜息を吐きながら思った。太陽がすでに美しく日焼けした身体の仕上げをしている間、彼は３杯目のカクテルを飲み干そうとしていた。あの最も幸福な青年たちのように、彼は今ここで死んでもいいと思った。それか少なくとも寝ようかと。神が人類を創造してから今までの間、人間は軟弱になったのだ。  
  
しかし彼の願いはいつものように聞き入れられなかった。睡魔の代わりに影が彼の上に落ちた。誰かが彼の目の前に立っていた。そして日光を遮断していた。ものすごく辛抱強く十まで数える間、その人物が自発的に彼の目の前から去ることを徐々に諦めていった。この世のマナーは一体どこにいったのだ？それに思慮深さは？  
  
彼はガサガサという音を聞き、そして微かな臭いを嗅いだ。もしかしてこれはレンタカーの臭いか？悲惨だ、なんて悲惨なんだ。彼は目を開けなかった。そのようなものは無視し、そしてすぐさま忘れるのが一番だった。しかし彼の願った平和的な解決は、冷たくベトベトしラム酒の臭いのするものが彼の胸元に飛び散った時に消えてなくなった。彼は息を飲みながら起き立ち、タオルに手を伸ばした。タオルもびしょ濡れだった。「一体何をするんだ？」  
  
「悪い。意識を失ってるのかと思った。」エーベルバッハ少佐は悪いと思っているようには見えなかった。それどころかもし彼がここまでガサツな堅物でなければ、彼の口の端が少々歪んでいたのが微笑かとも思えたことであろう。彼はなんとネクタイまで絞めていた。「さすがのお前でもそんな恰好で人前に出るとは思わんかったぞ。」  
  
「日焼けのラインを気にできるほど恵まれている私のような人種にとって、これはとても適切な服装だよ。」ドリアンはかろうじて濡れていなかったタオルの角を使って、体に付いた物を拭い取った。ひどい汚れがタオルに付いた。少佐がココナッツの殻をビーチの砂の上に投げ捨てるのを見てドリアンは睨んだ。「まだ飲み終わってなかったのに。」  
  
「丁度いいあんばいだ。お前にはしらふでいてもらう必要がある。来い。」少佐は踵を返し、リゾートの入り口である広いガゼボのほうへ自信満々に歩き始めた。一体どんなサドで自己中でそして思わせぶりなやつがビーチでスラックスを穿くんだ？その上ご丁寧にお尻のポケットには財布まで入れて。まるで彼は意図的にすべての楽しみを避けようとしているかのようだった。  
  
「何だって、今かい？」ドリアンが今欲していたのはシャワー以外の何物でもなかった。彼らの行き先はホテルに辿り着くまでは同じだったので、ドリアンはとりあえず少佐の後について行った。「任務は来週まで始まらないと君が言ったじゃないか？こんなひどい押し圧し合いを防ぐため私はわざわざ早く来ていたのに。」彼はタオルを砂の上に軽く引きずって歩いた。他の誰も彼の着ているものについて苦情は言わなかった。誰がそんなことをするものか。  
  
「状況は変わるんだ。」ホテルの敷地に続く階段まで来た時、少佐は足の砂を蹴落とすために止まった。「俺たちはすぐ出発しなければならん。目的地でお前の服を入手する。だがせめてもう少し肌を隠せないのか、全く！」  
  
ドリアンは少佐を抜きスタスタと歩き出した。「自分の服があるよ、どうもご親切に。もし私が君たちに加わると決めたなら一時間後に君とバーで会う、いや一時間半だ。私は今日から働く契約はしていなかったんだからね。」  
  
「今出発するんだ。」少佐は楽々とドリアンに追いついたが、１、２歩離れて歩いていた。まるでドリアンの傍に近寄りたくはないかのように。  
  
「シャワーを浴びなきゃ。君のお蔭でね。」  
  
「これを使え。」忌み嫌うべき安っぽい旅行者たちがビーチからすぐさまぐバーへ直行するためにある、壁に蛇口がついているような野外シャワーを少佐は指さした。ドリアンは嘲笑った。  
  
「君ってたまにすごく粗野になるよな。誰か君にそう言ったことはあるかい？」ドリアンはどこにバッグを置いてきたか考えながら歩き続けた。タオルのカウンターにいた可愛い男の子のところに違いない。露出度の高い水着を着た若い女性の一団がプールの浅いところではしゃいでいたのをこの青年はひどくつまらなそうに見ていたのだ。  
  
少佐は伯爵の目の前に立ち、彼の視界と道をブロックした。「お前は俺と一緒に来るんだ。これは重要なんだ。必要ならばここで洗って―」  
  
「部屋にシャワーがあるよ、ダーリン。衛生状態を公に露出するのには賛成できないね。」  
  
「お前を部屋には行かせない！行ったらお前は一日居つづけるか、窓から外に脱出するかして、いつもお前がもっと重要なことがあると勝手に決めた時のように俺たちは待ちぼうけを食らうんだ！さあ来い！」  
  
ドリアンはラム酒と砂糖でベタベタした裸の胸の前で腕を組み、プールまで数歩の距離の所に立ち強張った笑みを浮かべた。「出来るものならやってごらん。」  
  
エーベルバッハ少佐の顔は愉快な紫色になった。  
  
ドリアンは微笑みながら少佐の脇を通り過ぎ、空いていたデッキチェアーにタオルを何気なく投げた。そして持ち物を回収し、ホテルへ向かい歩き出した。「１時間半後だよ、少佐。」　もしかしたらそれより長くなるかもしれなかった。ここのホテルの備え付けの石鹸は信じられないくらい素晴らしい香りだったし、日差しとアルコールのせいでドリアンは疲れ切っていた。もしビーチで昼寝出来ないならばお風呂でゆうに２時間は過ごせばいいんだ。なんて素晴らしいアイディアだ。  
  
ドリアンは物憂げにラベンダーとシアバターの香りを期待しながらエレベーターに乗り込んだ。ドアが閉まる寸前に少佐がエレベーターに飛び込んできた。腕をエレベーターのドアに叩きつけ、ドアをこじ開けた。ドリアンは溜息を吐き、ドアが再度閉まるまで黙って壁の検査証明書を見つめていた。  
  
「私は一人で入浴できるけど、もし君がどうしても付き合わなくてはと言うのであれば。。。」  
  
「黙れ。放っといたらお前はバルコニーから飛び降りるかもしれんしな。」  
  
「そして君はもっと他にすることはないのかい？」ドリアンはクラウスが自分の部屋に付いてくるのをあるいは歓迎したかもしれない。あの色々あった「ローマの休日」以来、濡れそぼったセクシーな少佐をイメージするのにドリアンは想像力を駆使しなくても済んだ。そしてその少ないファイルにもっと他のイメージを追加出来るのは非常に喜ばしいことだった。例えばワイシャツを脱いだ少佐のイメージとか。だが今までの経験と分別が、少佐が絶対にバスルームの中には入らず、外でドアを叩き続け全くロマンチックではない言葉を吐くことをドリアンに確信させた。少佐はドリアンがリラックスする過程には全く適した存在ではなかった。  
  
「お前には関係ない。」１４階に着いた時、クラウスはエレベーターのドアを押さえ、廊下へ出るようにひどくぎこちなく伯爵に手振りをした。「お先にどうぞ、グローリア卿。」  
  
ドリアンはクラウスに部屋までついて来させるしかなかった。ドリアンは後ろからついて来るクラウスに素晴らしい眺めを提供する最善の努力を尽くして歩いたが、クラウスからは何のコメントもなかった。  
  
少佐を無視したらいいかも。でも一体どうしたら少佐に邪魔されずにここの素晴らしい大理石の浴槽をエンジョイすることが出来るだろう？ドリアンが入浴中、少佐は絶対に絶え間なく浴室のドアを叩きつけるであろう。ドリアンはドアにカードキーを入れ、ゲストと共に部屋に入った。持っていたバッグを脇に置き、ドリアンは切望していた長風呂が出来なくなる予感がした。怒りを感じながら彼はバスルームに向かった。  
  
「どうぞくつろいでくれ、少佐。この時間ならミニバーの中身も追加されているはずだしテレビもあるよ。」  
  
「Ｊａ，いいからとにかく急げ。」少佐はベッドの端に腰を下ろし、テレビのリモコンをいじり出した。  
  
ドリアンは行儀よく微笑んだ。「すぐ出るよ。」  
  
全くつまらない男だ。ドリアンは浴槽の蛇口をひねった。火傷するほど熱いお湯に備え付けの非常に良い香りのするバスオイルをボトル半分ほど注いだ。服を全て剥ぎとり（それは簡単な作業であった）、レモンと薔薇の香りと蒸気がバスルームを充満する中、洗面台の鏡に向き立った。レモンと薔薇、なんて素敵な組み合わせなんだ。鏡の中の自分の顔を見つめながら、確かにあと１、２時間ビーチにいたら日焼けし過ぎだったことを認めた。少佐は非常に完璧なタイミングで現れたのだった。運命はミステリアスだったが、究極的には好意的であった。  
  
ベッドルームからぞっとしたような叫びが聞こえた。「その忌々しいドアを閉めんか？」  
  
ドリアンは大きく微笑んだ。この鏡に映った男は賢かった。「そうしたいのはやまやまなんだが、バスルームの換気扇が壊れているんだよ。ドアを閉めたら私は茹ってしまう。」そして日焼けした肌は彼の白い歯を素晴らしく引き立てていた。この夏彼はいつもに増して魅力的に見えた。「もしよかったら換気扇をちょっと見てみてくれないか。私はただバスタブに浸かっているから。」  
  
ドリアンは返事を期待していなかったし、返事もなかった。少佐にとっては非常に恐るべき提案だったことだろう。よし、この件はこれで片付いた。  
  
ものすごい泡の山に身を沈めた時、残ったラム酒の匂いが取り除かれると共に今日の残念な出来事の数々はすぐさま忘れ去られた。湯に頭を沈めた途端、髪の毛が四方八方に広がり寝室から聞こえてくるテレビのニュースの単調なつまらない音をも消え去らせた。  
  
完璧だ。  
  
約３０分位して少佐がブツブツ言い出したのが聞こえた。およそ１時間に達し少佐が叫び出した時、ドリアンは無視した。そして大体１時間半が経過し少佐の無意味な不平が止んだ後、ドリアンはそろそろ浴槽から出る時だと考えた。急いでタオルで体を拭き、髪を１、２度絞り、バスローブを羽織った。ドリアンはいつも自分のバスローブを旅先にも持参した。ホテルによってバスローブの品質は違い過ぎていて、彼の意見では膝下の長さのバスローブほど魅力的でないものはなかった。それでは彼の美脚を披露できない。  
  
バスルームから足を踏み出しても温度や湿気にほとんど変化はなかった。ドレッサーの鏡も蒸気で曇っており、そしてあの素晴らしい香りが部屋の中に蔓延していた。遮光カーテンは閉められており、すべてが静止していた。息詰った感じが心地良かった。  
  
少佐はベッドに仰向けに寝ていたが、彼の足はいまだしっかりと床についており、手で顔を覆っていた。少佐はネクタイの結び目をほどいてまでいた。ドリアンは微笑んだ。  
  
「疲れたのかい、少佐？」  
少佐は動かなかった。「まるでここはくそ蒸し風呂のようだ。」普段の元気はなく彼は毒づいた。「お前ちゃんと服着とるか？」  
  
ドリアンは着ていたバスローブを片方の肩から少しずらして肌を露わにさせた。「もちろんだよ。」  
  
少佐はゆっくりと起き上がり、疑わしげに手で自分のシャツの前を整えた。髪がところどころ顔に張り付いていた。彼は魅力的だった。ドリアンは鏡の一部分を拭いて、ヘアドライヤーのプラグを差し込みながら鏡に映った少佐を見つめた。  
  
クラウスの表情は失望に変わった。「まだこれ以上支度があるのか？」  
  
「ベストでない姿で仕事は出来ないよ。私の評判を守らなくちゃね。」  
  
「そのままで十分だ。」ドリアンが肩越しににやにや笑いをしたので少佐は諦めの溜息をついた。  
  
「馬鹿者。」  
  
「すぐ終わるから。」  
  
それは嘘だった。しばし髪を乾かした後　－　暑さに耐えがたくなり止めなくてはならなかった時　－　ドリアンは巻き毛を視界から除き、少佐が目を閉じ腹の上で手を軽く組みながらまた横になっているのを見た。ドリアンはベッドサイドテーブルにある髪ゴムを取りに行くといく理由で少佐の傍に立った。「この気候は疲れやすいんだよ。」  
  
クラウスの目が開いた。「早く支度しろ。」  
  
ドリアンはクラウスを見下ろして妖艶に微笑んだ。「君はこの暑さに慣れていないんだ。ぐったりしてる。」  
  
「ぐったりなんかしとらん。」  
  
「してるよ。」ドリアンは言いながらクラウスの額に頑固に張り付いた一筋の黒髪に触れようと手を伸ばした。その手首をクラウスは熱くそして少しばかり滑りやすくなった手で掴んだ。確かにそれはぐったりとした握り方ではなかった。  
  
クラウスは彼を見つめた。ドリアンはただ微笑み返した。  
  
そしてやがてその何を考えているのか分からない顔に少々の苛立ちが見られ、罵りの言葉を呟きながらクラウスはドリアンの腕を引っ張った。  
  
ドリアンはクラウスの隣に優雅に体を落し、クラウスはドリアンのまだ濡れたままの重たい髪の毛にゆっくりと不確かに手を埋めた。そして彼らは口づけした。キスはドリアンが想像していたよりもソフトだった。クラウスは安物のシャンプーと少しスパイシーな香りのいいアフターシェーブ、そして少々の汗と日焼け止めの匂いがした。全く悪くなかった。  
  
しばしの混乱後、ドリアンは仰向けになっており、バスローブがめちゃくちゃに絡まっていた。そしてクラウスはアンダーシャツのまま彼の上に体を寄せており、彼のベルトとスラックスは静かな音を立てて床に消えて行った。クラウスの顔には慎重な驚きの表情が浮かんでいたが、ドリアンは少しの間しかその顔を見つめることは出来なかった。とても魅力的ではあったのだが、ドリアンの目はクラウスの肩やむき出しになった腕に惹きつけられたから（そしてそれは非常に感動的な光景だった）。  
  
「お前髪が濡れとると違って見えるぞ。」  
  
「濡れるとブロンドが濃くなるんだよ。」ドリアンは愉快に答えた。彼はまだ温かいお風呂に浸かっているような気がした。本当になんて心地が良いんだ。  
  
「このほうがまだマシに見える。」  
  
全く。少佐はついに情熱の嵐に身を委ねたにしては全くロマンチックではなかった。  
  
しかしクラウスはそれを改善した。ドリアンの胸を覆っていた真っ白の豊かなバスローブを驚くほど優しくずらし、ドリアンの一つ一つの肋骨の線に沿って、右に左にと親指を軽く動かした。体の重みを片方の腰に動かしアンダーシャツを剥ぎ取った。そしてクラウスは　―　彼の愛しい頑固な少佐は　―　ほとんど聞こえないような長い溜息と共にドリアンの身体に沈んだ。クラウスの腰は必要以上にドリアンの上に重くのしかかり、唇は首の付け根を這った。  
  
「ちくしょう」轟音は耳に心地よかった。「ここはなんてくそ暑いんだ。」  
  
ドリアンは大きく微笑み、クラウスの肩の頂上から背中のくぼみまで息を吹きかけた。ドリアンはクラウスの筋肉が硬直し、身体が震えるのを感じた。クラウスが彼の首筋に舌の先を走らせた時、どのように感じたかはっきり覚えておこうとドリアンは目を閉じた。  
  
「くそっ」　今回は轟音と言うよりは池に岩が落とされたような音だった。だがエーベルバッハ少佐が本当に言いたいことを言わないのを責めるわけにはいかない――  
  
心地良かった重さが消えた。ドリアンはパッと目を開けた。「クラウス？」  
  
「もう４時だ。」クラウスはマットレスに拳を叩き、身を起こした。「くそっ！」  
  
嘘だろ。「君、どこに行くんだい？」ドリアンは身動き一つしなかった。念のために。  
  
「俺たち２人共だ。」クラウスは床からアンダーシャツを掴みとった。「服を着ろ、この馬鹿野郎、風呂に１時間半も浸りやがって。」  
  
「今行くのかい？」ドリアンも起き上がり、視界からクラウスの素肌が消えていくのをどうすることもできずに見つめた。  
  
「遅れるぞ。」クラウスは鏡を見ながら髪を整え、振り返りドリアンに指を突きつけた。「お前に一つ貸しが出来たぞ。いや二つだ。くそ、いやもういくつか分からん。」  
  
「ええと、」ドリアンは微笑みそうになるのを止めるために下唇を軽く噛みながら弱々しく答えた。  
  
「了解。」

  


***

そしてそれでおしまいだった。  
  
また３日間命令にイライラさせられるか全く無視され続けた仕事が一つ終わった。なんていつも通りで懐かしい。ドリアンはその間昔のよしみでたまにウィンクしたり、色目を使ったり、誤ったふりをして少佐の身体をまさぐったりし、非常につまらないいつも通りの任務を少しばかり楽しませたのだが、そのお礼はワゴン車の後ろに追放されることだった。何人かの少佐の部下もワゴン車の後ろに乗っていたが、彼らは古いぼろきれの上に座りながら必死にドリアンと目を合わせないようにしていた。まるでドリアンが彼らに興味があるかのように。「星の王子様」は当然クラウスと前に座っていた。生意気なやんちゃっ子だ、全く。部下Ｚの態度を改めさせる方法をドリアンは２，３容易に考え付くことができた。  
  
そしてそれはクラウスにいかにあのホテルの部屋からせかされたかを思い出させ、ドリアンの不機嫌さは増した。せめてもう１時間時間を作れなかったのか。いつも我々は時間厳守でないといけないのか。貞節と義務と健康的な習慣の堅苦しいイメージそのままのエーベルバッハ少佐は、あれ以来ドリアンに中途半端な一瞥さえも与えなかった。あの暖かい、接近した、汗だくの、素晴らしいー  
  
ああ。ドリアンはクラウスが欲しかった。とっても。そしてもう今回は我慢できなくなっていた。  
  
しかしクラウスは全く平気そうだった。ワゴン車はしばらくして停車し、ドリアンと他の「貨物」は暗い夜の中へ降り立った。それは冷房のついていないワゴン車の中とあまり変わらない感じがしたが、せめて臭いだけはましだった。部下どもは皆従順にこそこそと移動し始めた。  
  
「何で我々は空港にいるんだい？」  
  
少佐は運転席のドアを乱暴に閉め、口の端に煙草を咥えながら言った。「任務が終わったからだ。帰国する。」  
  
「私の荷物はホテルの部屋にあるんだが。」  
  
クラウスは腕時計をチェックし、肩越しに見た。スーツケースを持った男が現れた。「Ａがお前の荷物をすべて持ってきた。」  
  
ああ、なんてムカつくんだ。「あの部屋をまだあと２週間予約してるんだ。」だがまだ荷物をまとめたのがＡ君で良かった。彼はいつもクラウスよりはるかにプロフェッショナルだったから。  
  
「ＮＡＴＯに請求を回せ。」  
  
Ａは少佐の脇で立ち止まり、感心するほど慎重にスーツケースを置いた。そして小声で少佐と会話を交わしたが、その内容はドリアンには聞き取れなかった。  
  
いつものごとくクラウスは気を使って小声で話すことをしなかった。「全くなんて僻地だ。俺は帰るぞ。こんなひどい場所にあと一秒たりとも余計にいられるか。」  
  
「何が起こっているんだ？」  
  
「俺たちは今出発する。」クラウスは煙草を地面に落し、靴で踏みにじった。そしてターミナルに向かった。「来い。」  
  
「私はホテルに戻るよ。シャワーを浴びたいんだ。」この口実は前回上手く行かなかったよな。気が狂うくらいもう少しだったのに。。。  
  
「ならん。お前は俺と一緒に来るんだ。この馬鹿どもではお前を報告会までにボンに戻らせられるか信用ならん。このフライトにはあと２席しかない。さあバッグを持って俺と来るんだ。」  
  
「Ｚ君、ダーリン。」ドリアンはとても不適切なことを考えながら甘い微笑を浮かべて言った。「君が行ったら？君はとっても少佐に従順であったから君の方が私よりも値するよ―」  
  
しかしその時点でクラウスはすでに強引にドリアンの腕を取り、彼らは滑走路の上を早過ぎるほどのスピードで歩いていた。そしてクラウスはドリアンの荷物を持ってさえもくれなかった。  
  
やれやれ、もしクラウスがスーツケースさえも持ってくれないのだとしたら、８時間ものフライトの間彼は何の役に立つというのだ？結局のところ何の役にも立たなかった。衝撃的だ。島から島へ小さく狭いプロペラを２便乗り継いだ後、洗練された食事を出し洗練された乗客を乗せた洗練されたエアラインで文明への道　－　まあ、それはヒースロー空港だったが文明に少しばかり近かった　－　をドリアンは実は楽しみにしていた。しかしクラウスはドリアンを真ん中の席に座らせ、長い脚を通路に広げてすぐさま寝てしまい、それさえも台無しにした。ドリアンに身動きを不可能とさせ、機嫌を損ねたフライト・アテンダントから飲み物さえももらえなかった。  
  
やっと着陸した時、ドリアンは最悪の気分であった。現地時間は夜１１時で雨が降っており気温は少々氷点より高いとアナウンスで機長が告げた。冬へ逆戻りであった。クラウスはドリアンがこっそり逃げ出して国境警備兵へすがりつけないようぎりぎりのところで目を覚ました。国境警備兵は彼を助けないわけにはいかないはずだ。彼はこの国の国民なのだから。ドリアンをボンへ無理やり行かせることはないはずだ。  
  
しかしそのかわりに彼らは天井が低くて窮屈なまるでサディスティックな迷路のような通路を足を引きずって歩き、やっとドイツへの乗り継ぎ便のゲート近くまで来たら―  
  
そのフライトはキャンセルされていた。クラウスは上着を床に放り投げた。「くそっ！」  
  
「君ロンドンで経由したことないのかい？きっと君の気に入ると思うよ。人を忍耐強くしてくれるから。」  
  
最低男のクラウスは彼を無視し、ゲートにいた航空会社職員に文句を言いに行った。彼はしかめっ面をして戻ってきた。  
  
「明日朝８時のフライトに変更だ。それまでドイツ行きの便はないそうだ。どっかにベンチをみつけて少し寝ろ。」そう言ってクラウスは喫煙所の方へ歩き出した。  
  
本当に、全く。ベンチだと？ドリアンは荷物を手に取りクラウスの横を通り過ぎて入国審査へ向かった。  
  
「お前どこへ行くつもりだ？座れと言っただろ。」  
  
ドリアンは足を止めクラウスに向き直った。クラウスはドリアンにもう少しでぶつかりそうになった。クラウスは肩に上着をかけて、すでに煙草のパックを手にしていた。  
  
「ここから２５キロも行かないところに私は快適なフラットを持っているんだ。こんなところの忌々しいベンチなんかで寝るもんか。」  
  
「うんうん、そうか。そしてお前は絶対に出発時間になっても戻って来んだろう。ここにいろ。ベンチが嫌なら床にしろ。どっちでも構わんぞ。」  
  
「嫌だ。」  
  
クラウスはドリアンを睨み付けた。そしてほんの僅かの瞬間彼の目はドリアンの胸にいったが、すぐさま我に返って煙草のパックをブリーフケースに突っ込んだ。「いいだろう。来い。」クラウスはドリアンを抜き去り到着ホールの方へどんどん向かって行った。ドリアンはご機嫌でクラウスの後を追った。家に帰れるんだ！まるで夢のようだ。そしてもしクラウスが言い張ればフラットには客間もあった。でももしかしたらクラウスは客間を使わないかもしれなかった。二人ともシャワーとリラックスする必要があった。ドリアンはリラックスさせる様々な素晴らしい方法を知っていた。クラウスの肩はいつも凝っているように見えた。ドリアンが肩をしっかりと揉んであげられるかも。そうなったら素敵じゃないか？  
  
入国審査を通り過ぎ、彼らはレンタカーを見つけ快適ではあったがひどく四角張った車の中に落ち着いた。クラウスはタクシーを使うことに同意しなかったがドリアンは特に驚かなかった。もちろんクラウスは運転したがったし、ドリアンは別に構わなかった。「街中へ向かって走らせて行ってくれ。」言い、ドリアンは座席を倒し、彼を待っているベッドともしかしたらそのベッドをシェア出来るかもしれないことを楽しんだ。「道順が必要になったら起こしてくれ。」  
  
「かしこまりました、グローリア卿。」  
  
この時点でもちろんドリアンは勘ぐるべきだったのだ。  
  
もしかして疲れすぎていたのかもしれなかった。でも彼は車が正しい分岐点よりもはるか手前で速度を緩めるまで気が付かなかった。ドリアンは上半身を起こした。クラウスはハンドルの上に何かのパンフレットを広げており、車は駐車場にゆっくりと入って行った。それはホテルだった。  
  
「家に帰るって言ったじゃないか。」何でクラウスは分からないんだ？空港付近のホテルなんて空港のターミナルで清掃人に踏まれそうになるのよりほんのわずかだけマシだっていうことが。  
  
「家へ行ったらお前は帰って来ん。今夜はここに泊まる。」  
  
「クラウス、『ヒースロー』と名のつくホテルは空港のターミナルと同じくらいひどい―」  
  
クラウスは車を駐車場に停めた。「クラウスと呼ぶな。さあ、降りろ。」  
  
ああ、これは全く期待できそうになかった。「クラウスと呼ぶな。」だと。これではベッドを共に出来るのは、このお粗末な場所では明かりを消した途端這って出てくる怪しい生き物以外ありえなかった。「降りたければ君は降りろよ。」動かずにドリアンは言った。「君はどこでも好きなところで寝るんだな。私は家に帰るよ。」  
  
「いいや、お前は帰らない。」  
  
「帰るよ。」  
  
「Nein」  
  
「いいや、帰る―」  
  
「忌々しい車から降りろ！今すぐにだ！」  
  
ドリアンは罵詈雑言を呟きドアを乱暴に開け、骨まで凍り付くような寒さの中へ足を踏み出した。忌々しい奴め。全くクラウスはいつも全てを台無しにしてくれる。まるで彼らの間には何も起こらなかったかのようだった。もしそれが彼の望んでいることだったら　－　彼は粗野な馬鹿野郎でどんな困難と罵倒にも値した。もしかしたら暖かいシャワーと背中のマッサージを受けられていたかもしれないのに、今彼は「エロイカ」に苦しめられる羽目になった。それは誰のせいでもなく彼自身のせいであった。クラウスが車の後部へ周りトランクを開けようとした時、ドリアンは急いで車の前へ周り運転席へすっと乗り込んだ。クラウスが激しい怒りで窓をドンドン叩き出す直前にドアを勢いよく閉め、ロックした。ドリアンはクラウスがすでに怒っていると思っていたが、どうやら間違っていたようだ。どうも今までは「軽くイライラしていた」程度だったようだ。  
  
クラウスは鍵穴に鍵を突っ込みドアを再度開けようとし、ドリアンは内側からドアをロックした。このやりとりは何分かの間続いた。ドリアンの機嫌はかなり良くなっていった。薄暗い駐車場の明かりの中でも、少佐の顔が愛すべき赤色になっていくのが見えた。  
  
やがてクラウスはこじ開けようとするのをやめた。彼は胸の前で腕を組み、仁王立ちで車の横で道路の方を睨んでいた。ドリアンはクラウスに微笑んだ。  
  
もちろんドリアンはキーを使わずに車を発車することが出来た。でもそれではスポーツマンらしくないだろう？彼はもうすでに勝負に勝っていた。それをさらにひけらかす必要はない。彼は窓を開けた。「もう騒ぎを起こすことはやめたよ。」  
  
クラウスはドリアンを見なかった。「お前のくだらないゲームに付き合う気はない。さあ降りろ。」  
「ああ、もちろん君は君のゲームだけをしたいんだよね。理由もなくいかに素早く私を惨めな気持ちにさせられるかといったような。それかまたは私に相談もせず、まるで荷物のようにどこにでも連れまわすような。」  
  
「降りろ。」  
  
「私が君に何もしていないのにそんな風に私を扱うなよ。ワゴン車の後ろに私を詰め込んだり、寝込んでる図体のでかい２人の間に私が挟まれたりするのを見るのがそんなに面白いかい？私のことを邪険に扱ったり馬鹿呼ばわりして傲慢な態度を取っているのに、きちんと振る舞っているふりをするなんて、一体何様のつもりなんだ？」  
  
クラウスは深く息を吸い込んだ。そして軽蔑を含んだ低い声で言った。「お詫びいたします、伯爵さま。もし私があなたさまの気持ちを傷つけたなら―」  
  
「ありがとう、君。」ドリアンは車から飛び降りた。クラウスの顔がゆがんだ。動脈瘤はどんな音がするんだろうか？「私のスーツケースを取ってきてくれるかい？」  
  
「くそスーツケースを自分で取ってこい！」クラウスは激怒し、ドリアンは寛大に微笑んだ。ドリアンはもうすでにほとんどクラウスを許していた。彼がやっと天国を見つけたかと思った途端ベッドルームから連れ出したことさえ。荷物を素直に取り、惨めなホテルのロビーまで煮えくり返っている少佐について行った。  
  
別にコンシェルジュに個人的な恨みがあったわけではないが、ドリアンはクラウスに手続きを全て任せた。クラウスがチェックインしている間、何の変哲もない青い花瓶の中に曲がって生けられたシルクの花を見つめながら、ドリアンは戦略的な間違いを犯したかどうかぼんやりと考えた。そうは思わなかった。あのリゾートの敷地を離れて以来クラウスはドリアンに全く注意を払わなかったし、任務の最中はいつものごとく無礼で冷淡で否定的だった。真っ先に本部に戻りたがってドリアンを他の者に任せた。もしかしたらクラウスは二度と起こしてはならない間違いを犯したと考え、出来るだけ早く帰宅した方が彼なりにあの一件を葬ることが出来るかと思っているのかもしれなかった。  
  
もちろんそんなことは起こりえなかった。ドリアンはクラウスに干渉せずにいられるとは一度も思ったこともなかった。そしてそれはクラウスが彼の注意をドリアンに向ける前のことだった。。。  
  
ドリアンはそんなことは考えたくなかった。もし彼が明日の朝少しの士気を持って起きたければ。クラウスが乱暴に部屋のキーカードを渡した時ドリアンは顎を上げ、無言でクラウスについて階段を上がって行った。  
  
「お前は３階だ。３０８号室。」  
  
「聞こえたよ。」  
  
「モーニング・コールは４時半だからな。」  
  
酷すぎる。「ああ、その点について君ははっきり言ったよ。」  
  
「もしお前が５時１０分前に降りてきてなければ―」  
  
「ああ、もうさっさと行って何か飲んだらどうだい？」全く、なんてしつこいんだ。彼の頭の中はきっとひどく小さく悲惨なんだろう。ドリアンは勢いよく階段を上って行った。クラウスは２階で離れて行った。最後の１，２段を一人で登って行った時、ドリアンはがっかりせずにはいられなかった。もちろんあきらめるわけにはいかなかった。だがあんなにもう少しだったのに。。。  
  
彼は部屋へ肩で押しながら進み、ドアの脇に荷物を置き、ヒーターのところへ飛んで行った。一体どんなホテルがこの寒い最中ヒーターをつけてないんだ？  
  
ドリアンはつまみを回した。回らなかった。くそっ。  
  
彼はもう１，２回いじってみた後立ち上がり、故障したヒーターを鋭く蹴っ飛ばした。ロビーに行って文句を言えばきっとこの悲惨なみすぼらしい掘立小屋には空室があるだろう。でももうすでに夜半過ぎだった。もし少しでも睡眠を取りたければ今寝るしかない。  
  
ドリアンはバスローブを取り出しシャワーブースに閉じこもった。暑い湯を浴び始めると何も考えないのも難しいことではなかった。これから取るべき手段がものすごく明確になった。ベッドで寝入りモーニング・コールを無視し、クラウスがドアを叩き壊そうとするのを無視して寝続ければよいのだ。もしクラウスが彼を置いて行かないようだったら、窓から抜け出しタクシーを拾えばよかった。  
  
うまくいかないわけがない。  
  
体を拭き髪をホテルのタオルで包み込み、自分のバスローブを着用した。バスルームのドアの下から入ってくる冷たい隙間風にドリアンの体はすでに震えていた。しかし覚悟を決めドライヤーをバッグの中から取り出すために寒々しいベッドルームへ足を踏み出した。  
  
だが彼はそんな遠くへは行けなかった。ドリアンの足がひどく固いカーペットに触れた途端、クラウスが彼のバスローブの襟元を掴みものすごい力で振り返らせ、壁に押し付けた。スコッチと煙草と髭剃りクリームの香りがすぐさまドリアンを圧倒した。クラウスが彼にキスをしている間、髪に巻いたタオルが捻じられるのを感じた。クラウスの唇は荒々しかった。そして彼の手は凍えるほどだった。  
  
ドリアンは顔をそむけたが、彼の手はクラウスの背中のシャツを引っ掻き、ボタンを外さずに脱がせようといった勇敢な試みを企てた。「ああ、なんてこった。」クラウスの唇がドリアンのもっと協力的な部分に達し、髪から水が滴りバスローブをずぶ濡れにし彼を身震いさせた時、ドリアンは呻いた。「まさか冗談だろ？こんなところでやるわけ―」  
  
「文句を言うな。全ては貴様のせいなんだぞ。」クラウスはバスローブを激しく肩から下ろした。「俺はカリブ海にいたのにお前はぐずぐずと風呂に入っとったんだ。」  
  
「せめて君の部屋へ行かないか？」  
  
「あり得ない。」  
  
「でも　―　ここはまるで北極のようだよ！」クラウスの氷のような手がドリアンの腹部にしっかりと置かれ、ドリアンは叫んだ。  
  
「お前は暖かいぞ。」  
  
「それは―」クラウスの口がまた彼の口を塞いだので言葉は途切れ、壁に非常に硬い体で押し付けられ逃げられる可能性もなかった。。。でも一体なんで自分は逃げようとしてたんだっけ。。。？  
１、２分後にやっと息が出来た時、ドリアンは説得力なく言った。「それは私がシャワーを浴びたからだよ、ばか。」  
  
「Ja？お前いい香りがする。」クラウスの手がドリアンの臀部や背中のくぼみの辺りをまさぐった。  
  
ドリアンはクラウスの肩を掴み、後方へ押した。「Ja。そして君がここに暖房もなしに髪が濡れたまま私を裸で立たせていたら、私は病気になって死ぬよ。」  
  
クラウスは彼を見た。ドリアンも見つめ返した。そんなに無理な要求ではないだろう？少佐はこのせいで立ち去るほど頑固ではないよな。。。多分。。。  
  
「分かった。」ちょうどドリアンがこれも結局のところそんなに悪くはないと言おうと思った時、クラウスが言った。クラウスはドリアンの身体から離れ、又もや冷たい部屋の空気が冷水のように感じられた。「それならシャワーへ戻れ。」  
  
一度言えば十分だった。ドリアンは小さな笑みを浮かべバスローブを脱ぎ捨て、クラウスから身をすり抜けバスルームに再度戻った。「Mein Herr」。クラウスも感心する勢いで服を脱ぎ棄て続いた。すぐに二人は狭いシャワーブースに籠り、熱湯が彼の緊張を全て消し去り、クラウスはものすごく、最高に、素晴らしく、魅惑的に　―　途方に暮れたように見えた。  
  
「俺は―」  
  
「ああ、分かっているよ。」  
  
しかし最終的に彼は学んだ。彼の少佐は今すぐ何かを緊急に習得しなければならない時全く覚えが早かった。ドリアンはこれらが自分の絶え間なき努力の末に勝ち取った、受けるに値するものだと知っていた。彼の背中にクラウスを感じ、２人の腕はもつれ、ドリアンの胸は滑らかなタイルに押しつけられていた。ここがさえないホテルの小さな部屋であることは気にならなかった。クラウスと一緒にいればどこでもが城のように感じられた（よろしい、ほとんどどこでもが。）  
  
終わった時、不確かな手の動きや堅苦しい姿勢にドリアンはクラウスが躊躇っているのを感じた。ドリアンは振りむきクラウスと向き合い、クラウスの身体を包み込んだ。蒸気が蔓延した中でまた口づけを交わし、囁き、褒め、軽口を叩いた。ドリアンは宙に浮いているように感じた。  
  
ヘアドライヤーのコンセントを差し込んだ時、ドリアンの身体はまだ浮遊しているようだった。クラウスがベッドの脇で服を着ていた。ここで一晩過ごせたら良かったのだけれど、少佐はモーニング・コールを受けるために自分の部屋に戻っていなくてはならなかったのだ。いつか彼のそんなつまらない習性をやめさせてやろう。  
  
クラウスはバスルームのドアに気難しい顔をして寄りかかった。「４時半だからな。」  
  
ドリアンは大きく微笑んだ。「分かってるよ。」  
  
「本気だぞ。準備して荷物を持って下へ降りてろよ。」  
  
「ああ、君は本気に見えるよ。で、もし私が時間を守らなかったら？」  
  
「何か考え　－　やめろ！」ドリアンはヘアドライヤーをクラウスに向けた。  
  
「ごめん、ダーリン。手が滑った。」  
  
「はっ。」クラウスはドリアンの背後に近寄り彼の濡れた髪に手を梳き、唇と歯がドリアンの耳に軽く触れるくらい体を寄せた。「その時は仕置きを考える。」  
  
彼は鏡に向かって大きな笑顔を作っていたドリアンを置いて出て行った。ドリアンは今後一生クラウスに従うか、それかいつも邪魔するべきかどうか決めかねていたが、どちらに傾くか大体見当はついていた。

 

＜終わり＞

**Author's Note:**

> *訳注1: ヘロドトス『歴史』の中で世界中最も幸せな人間としてクレオビスとヴィトン兄弟の名が挙げられている。


End file.
